It started with a lie
by EmilieVitnux
Summary: "Yes, I've already slept with a man. More than one actually, I'm not a fucking virgin". That's how all of this has started. With a lie. The true was that Jamie MacDonald was as virgin as Jesus's Mother when it came to men. And when you met Malcolm Tucker, being in bed with him is the only thing you can think about.


"Yes, I've already slept with a man. More than one actually, I'm not a fucking virgin". That's how all of this has started. With a lie. The true was that Jamie MacDonald was as virgin as Jesus's Mother when it came to men. He wasn't really virgin; well, not really, Megan from High School had taken his V-card when he was 15 years old, but with a man, he was virgin. This wouldn't have been a problem if he didn't really wanted to end up in bed with another man, but when you met Malcolm Tucker, being in bed with him is the only thing you can think about. And if Malcolm Tucker wants be in bed with you, then it became an obsession.

He could have been honest to Malcolm about this, but Jamie knew that the man needed to be intrigued and interested or he'll leave him, because he was bored and Malcolm had teaches him things every day since the day they had met. Before meeting him, Jamie was scary, now he was terrifying, he learned from him to terrified peoples so much that they'll piss in their pants. He had teaches him how to make twats fell like they're lesser than him, like all their money, and powers was nothing when he, Jamie MacDonald, was in the room. So when Malcolm had asked him if he had already slept with others guys, he had lie. No, Malcolm didn't have to teach him how to fuck another man; he knew how to do that, thank you very much. When in true he had absolutely no clue how to fuck a man.

He knew how sex between two men worked from à textbook point, and even then it was blurred. Jamie had no clue who should put what in who and not talking about it to Malc' wasn't helping, he knew it. Problem was that Jamie didn't have any gay friends and he couldn't go into à bar and ask "Hey, can someone help me, I want to sleep with my partner but I don't know how I should do it". He had thought about watching gay porn, but he couldn't take the risk that someone see him buying it. So he was alone.

At first that had only kissed, then there was handjobs, which was easy, he only had to do to Malcolm what he was doing to himself since he was 14 years old. Then after the handjobs came the blowjobs. He wasn't sure about this part at first, but then he just did to Malcolm exactly what he did to him and the fucker didn't realize that it was his first blowjobs ever. It made him really proud actually, to make Malcolm come so hard without him knowing that he hadn't sucked any other guy before. But they weren't schoolboys anymore, you can't go on forever with your hands and mouth, Jamie knew that they'll have to fuck.

Malcolm was the one who had initiated their first Kiss, three months ago. They knew each other three years already and they still didn't talked about the sexual tension between them. Some days Jamie felt like he was ready to explode. They were at a party throwed by the newspapers where they both worked. He actually couldn't remember why there was à party he could only remember what had happened after. Jamie was drunk and flirting with some brunette, a secretary and Malcolm was looking at him more and more angry every time he could see Jamie laughing like a mad man with the girl. So he grabbed him telling him that they needed to talk and slammed him against the wall of the closet (ironically) before kissing for the first time.

It was a pretty good Kiss, and after that they both left the party and ended in Malcolm bedroom. They actually didn't do anything that night. Well Malcolm had made him come simply by rubbing his hands against his pants, but after that, they had fallen asleep. Troubles came the next morning. Jamie wakes up first and watched Malcolm sleep for a few minutes, thinking they should have done this sooner. Then he started to wonder if he should wake up Malcolm by a kiss or just shake him up. He didn't knew how you're supposed to act the morning after, that tend to happen when you trained to be a priest since you're sixteen years old. Add to that that he hadn't wanted anyone but Malcolm since the day he met him.

And that's when it all started, when he realized that he hadn't been with anyone before, when Malcolm knew about all this stuff. He knew how to act the morning after. So when Malcolm asked him if he had already been with a guy, Jamie had lied ashamed to be virgin and afraid to lose Malcolm after just one night and now he was trapped in his own lie. The fucker hadn't asked anything, or tries anything more and Jamie was getting nervous, maybe he knew, because after three months it's unusual.

This night wasn't different from any other night between them; they had worked late then decided to spend the night at Malcolm. Once there they had eat something, then started to kiss. After that Malcolm had lead them into his room and they had started to pull each other clothes.

But this night was different, the mood was heavy Jamie could feel it. It was suffocating him, he had the feeling that he needed to say something, to stop this before it get to far without telling the truth. He could have talk to Malcolm about that, he SHOULD have talk to Malcolm about it. To tell him 'Hey I'm actually virgin, so please be gentle with me, 'cause I don't know how it's supposed to work and I'm afraid you'll hurt me so bad I won't be able to fucking sit for a fucking month?'

Malcolm was now unzipping his trousers; kissed him on his crotch in the same time. Jamie was already hard, but seeing Malcolm kissing his cock trough his trousers makes him nearly jizz in his pants. It's also what pushed him to finally stop all of this. He could have simply talk, and ask Malcolm to wait just a moment. But he was Jamie MacDonald and Jamie MacDonald wasn't known for his rationality.

"Stop it, stop it!" He jumped away from Malcolm yelling at him to stop when he hadn't done anything.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Malcolm seemed really confused about his reaction, like Jamie acting like a lunatic was something new in this world.

"Okay you know what fucker? You're my first; I've never been with anyone else before? Satisfied? I'm more virgin then Jesus's mother!"

"Finally!" Malcolm seamed more relieved than anything else. Not surprised, not angry, just relieved. "What? Oh you thought I've believed you when you say that you've already sleep with others men?"

"Well yes! You didn't say anything!" The bastard!

"Jamie, no offense but I always know when you're lying to me. 'Yes I asked a diet coke for you' or 'No, I don't eat only chips and beer' or 'Yes, I've already slept with a man. I'm not a fucking virgin' I've knew it since the first night, it was fucking obvious!"

"Then why didn't you say anything?!" Jamie was really angry right know, he has been struggling for weeks for nothing! The bastard already knew!

"Why did you lie about that in the first place? I thought you had good reason for lying to me. And frankly it was quiet funny to see you struggling like that" He had say that with a smile, Jamie wanted to smack him on the head right now.

"Funny? Well go fuck yourself Tucker" after that he get out of the bed and try to find his pants and trousers on the ground.

"Oh come on Jamie! Eh, eh, stop that okay, I'm sorry okay?" This made him stop; he had never seen Malcolm apologize to anyone else before. "I'm fucking sorry okay? I just thought that you had your reasons to lie and that it wouldn't matter in the end. I didn't want to push r to force you to do something you don't want to do."

"It's not that I don't want to do it. It's just that… I don't fucking now how we're supposed to do it."

"Yeah I can imagine that the church is not to fond about teaching how sodomy work"

"Stop it! I know it work okay? Basically, I just don't know HOW we're supposed to do it. Are you supposed to be in my ass? Or me in your?"

"How about you let me lead and you have any hesitation or problem with what we're doing you say so and we'll stop? Not a bad plan right?" Jamie had to conceal that it was a pretty good plan. "Great so now lie down and relax you fucker. Stop worrying and just tell me if you don't like something."

And Jamie did just that. He let Malcolm lead and tried to relax. At first Malcolm simply kissed on the lips, then on the neck, then his chest, then his stomach and when he takes him in his month Jamie was totally relaxed. Malcolm stopped then reached into the drawer on his night table. He blindly felt around, pulled out a little bottle and spread lube on two of his fingers while looking at Jamie in the eyes. He then pulled up Jamie's knees and slides one finger in him. It was something knew for Jamie to feel something, someone there, but it wasn't unpleasant, especially when Malcolm started to move and crook his finger in him. Jamie slightly nodded at Malcolm and slides a second finger in him. Jamie could feel that he was close and when he came Malcolm kissed on the lips while he continues to move his fingers in him.

After that he just looked at Jamie, smiling, pretty smug, proud of himself, like always.

"All right?" Like Jamie couldn't be alright after this mind blowing orgasm.

"All right".

"Do you want to continue? Or do you want to stop for tonight?"

Jamie take a moment to think about that, he had come, and the things with the fingers was a first for him, so they could stop now and try something new tomorrow. But he didn't want to stop; he wanted them to do it, to finish it. So no, he didn't want to stop. Malcolm just smile he tell him just that and reached into the drawer again to pull out a condom that he slid around his own cock, before adding lube. He then looked at Jamie was even if he wanted to do it was slightly worried about it. Two fingers were easy but could Malcolm really put his whole cock in his ass without hurting him?

"If you're not sure tell me and I'll stop immediately okay? Don't try to lye again fucker and just say stop if you want me to stop okay?"

Malcolm pulled his knees around his hips and started to slid in him, slowly to give him time to get used to it. He looked at Jamie while he pushed in to him, but his face only showed pleasure and ecstasy. When he was fully inside him, Malcolm stopped and silently asked his lover if it was okay to move, but Jamie just nodded, then slowly opened his month and tell him that he would kill him and fuck his rotten corps until he finally reached orgasm again if Malcolm didn't started to move really soon. Malcolm simply smiled, nodded and carefully, slowly started to move. He quickly found a rhythm that seemed to satisfy the both of them and Jamie was moving, writhing with him. Jamie let both of his hands slid against his back, scratching him slightly when the pleasure was too much. Malcolm takes Jamie's cock in his hand and started to pump him, helping him to reach the end. Pretty soon, Malcolm could feel Jamie clenching around him while yelling his name, when he was sure that Jamie had come, he let himself go and fall on Jamie, his face hidden in his neck.

It did take time for the both of them to breathe normally. Malcolm kissed Jamie on the cheek before getting out of the bed to take care of the condom and wash his hands. When he came back, he lie down on his back and looked at Jamie. He seemed happy and tired, so he simply rolled on his stomach put his head on Malcolm chest, kissed him just above his heart and falls asleep.

It was the first time they fell asleep in this position, they weren't really the kind to care about cuddling, but Malcolm kissed his head tenderly and murmured three little words that he would denied if Jamie ever tell him that he had heard him before falling asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
